Finding the cure (TRoOPaTS)
This is how Finding the cure goes in The Return of Optimus Prime part 2. sprays himself with the protection spray Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Prime. Optimus Prime: Well, Ryan. It seems you are protected. sprays the protection spray on Prime's spots Optimus Prime: We've got to find Rodimus Prime, Sky Lynx. Ryan F-Freeman: And fast. Sky Lynx: Sure thing, Primes. flies with Sky lynx Rodimus Prime: Huh! Optimus! I thought you were... dead! Optimus Prime: The preservation of our very existence is at stake. Madness has infected the entire galaxy! The Autobots, the Decepticons, the humans! They threaten to wipe each other out of existence! We've got to fight the madness! You've got to help us, Rodimus! Twilight Sparkle: Please! Ryan F-Freeman: They're right! And you need to give me the Matrix! Rodimus Prime: H-help th-the universe? Optimus Prime: Listen to what we're saying. Meg Griffin: Ryan is trying to help us. Rodimus Prime: Uh, all right. Sky Lynx: Look out guys, he's crazed! grabs Rodimus and pins him to the floor Rodimus Prime: Ryan?! Ryan F-Freeman: Hand the Matrix over and I can save everyone! Or we'll all be destroyed! Rodimus Prime: No! I won't let you! hits Ryan away from him summons his Keyblade and hits Rodimus Lynx catches Optimus and Ryan Sky Lynx: I got you. jumps onto Sky Lynx and he gets infected Optimus Prime: Rodimus infected Sky Lynx. Twilight Sparkle: We're going down! Ryan F-Freeman: Mayday! MAYDAY!! infected Sky Lynx crash lands and Ryan and his two friends hide falls back down and looks for Optimus and Ryan Rodimus Prime: Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you're in here! Can Optimus, and Ryan come out and play? grabs Rodimus from behind and they both end up on a conveyor belt Ryan F-Freeman: I have to remove the Matrix, Prime. pulls out a dagger Rodimus Prime: You're so anxious to remove the Matrix from me, let's see what I can cut from you! gulps fade to black and we see a scene where Rodimus Prime dodges fire from Cyclonus before changing to vehicle mode Narrator: The Transformers will return after these messages. see a Sharkticon transform to shark mode and walks into the camera Narrator: We now return to the Transformers. see Ryan fighting Rodimus in a struggle to get the Matrix Optimus Prime: We're protected from heat, Rodmius. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me... get the Matrix... now! opens Rodimus' chest and grabs the Matrix tries to grab Ryan but Optimus grabs Rodimus Optimus Prime: Go, Ryan! pulls the Matrix out of Rodimus Ryan F-Freeman: Got it! Prime! Put Rodimus where he cannot get out! changes into Hot Rod puts Hot Rod in a room where he cannot get out Ryan F-Freeman: There. That ought to hold him for a while. Optimus Prime: Well done, Ryan. Meg Griffin: You think you can help us? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. How to find a cure? Optimus Prime: We must travel into the Matrix. nods and Twilight pats Ryan's head for good luck and Optimus' Matrixs glow as the three friends travel into it see Alpha Trion Alpha Trion: Optimus. Why have you and Twilight return? Optimus Prime: To find a cure for the spore plague. I got a friend to help. Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime, boyfriend of Meg Griffin. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. Alpha Trion: Ryan? A Prime? Optimus Prime: Yes.: Can you help us, Alpha Trion? Alpha Trion: If there is a cure, I know nothing of it. Optimus Prime: Then we must journey farther back. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go. Alpha Trion: Be careful! For if you travel too far, you may become lost, and never find your way back! Optimus Prime: If we do not try, there may be nothing to return to. It: The plague you speak of has visited us once before. A wise man was able to contain the spores and send them into the sun, but no one was able to destroy them. No one had the power to do that. The only way to fight such madness is with wisdom. Unfortunately, no one person now has the wisdom to contain the spores, much less destroy them, now that they have spread across the galaxy. Optimus Prime: Perhaps there does exist a source of wisdom powerful enough to destroy the spores, and cure the entire world. The accumulated wisdom that resides within the Matrix. Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix. It. If my Keyblade got power to get rid of the madness, Twilight's crown can do the same. Besides, both my Matrix and Element of Confidence got the same power. infected Transformers smash their way into Metroplex backs away to the table where Optimus, Twilight, and Ryan are resting on Klementia: Stop. Please stop. Galvatron: Never, Quintesson. This world is ours. Optimus Prime shall die again. So will Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime! Keyblade, Matrix and Element of Confidence glow with Optimus' Matrix as The Touch by Stan Bush plays You got the Touch~ Galvatron: What? What is this? You got the Power~ get up and prepare to use the Matrix's powers Optimus Prime: Now light our darkest hour. Ryan F-Freeman: And light the road to recovery. uses his Keyblade and Optimus uses his Matrix together. The combined energies flow You got the Touch~ You got the Power~ When all hell's breaking loose~ You'll be riding the eye of the storm~ You got the Heart~ You got the Motion~ You know that when things get too tough~ You got the Touch~ You got the Power~ gets cured Galvatron: What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: Cured everyone, Galvatron. walks past Hot Rod and Kup Hot Rod: Does this mean the fighting will continue? Kup: Hard to say. looks at Ryan and his two friends Galvatron: There will be no war today, Optimus Prime and Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime, boyfriend of Meg Griffin. You have earned Galvatron's respect. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Meg Griffin: Linda would be happy to tell the news you got. hugs Ryan and Meg and then leaves Rod notices the Matrix is empty Hot Rod: The wisdom of the ages. It's lost. Optimus Prime: No, not lost. We're all a little wiser now. Twilight Sparkle: And more magical thanks to Ryan. Hot Rod: But the Matrix is empty. Optimus Prime: It's up to all of us to fill it again—with the wisdom we accumulate from this moment on. Autobots, transform and roll out! Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go, my friends! Autobots transform and drive off as the episode ends Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes